Aamuista ensimmäinen
by Tervatar
Summary: Tuoreen avioparin ensimmäinen yhteinen aamu. Siirappia,kyllä vaan :


Rating: PG

Paring: Finduilas/ Denethor

Genre: romance, fluffy

Disclaimer: Hahmot ovat arvoisan Tolkienin, minä leikin niillä. En tienaa kirjoituksellani.

Summary: Erittäin Romantisoitu ensimmäinen aamu, elikäs pieni ja sokerinen tunnelmapala.

Aamuista ensimmäinen

Yön harmaus on tuskin vaihtunut ensimmäisten auringonsäteiden kultaan, kun Dol Amrothin Finduilas avaa ensimmäistä kertaa silmänsä. Hämmentyneenä hämärän makuuhuoneen vieraudesta ja olinpaikkaansa ihmetellen nainen äkkiä säpsähtää, yrittäen nousta ylös pehmeältä vuoteelta. Jokin kuitenkin estää häntä: voimakas käsivarsi, joka on kietoutunut omistavasti hänen ympärilleen. Hämillään nainen katselee ympärilleen, kun käsivarren omistaja vetää hänet lempeästi takaisin vuoteen lämpöön. Kuullessaan matalan äänen kuiskaavan korvaansa ja tuntiessaan unisten huulten muminan vasten tummia hiuksiaan, nainen muistaa ja rauhoittuu.

"Nuku vain", sanoo miehen levollinen ääni. "Tänään ei tarvitse kiirehtiä mihinkään."

Sanojensa vakuudeksi mies sipaisee pehmeästi naisen niskaan kihartuneita suortuvia ja kiertää kätensä hellästi tämän vyötärön ylitse. Finduilas huokaisee syvään ja painautuu tiiviisti miehen rintaa vasten, tämän vierellä tuntuu turvalliselta nukahtaa hetkeksi uudelleen.

Kun hän seuraavan kerran herää, mies pitelee häntä edelleen sylissään. Suloinen lämpö leviää naisen rinnassa ja epätodellinen onnentunne valtaa hänet; onko hän nyt todellakin Denethorin puoliso?

Sipaistuaan itsepäiset unenrippeet ja onnenkyyneleet pois Finduilas kääntyy katsellakseen miestään; hänen onnellisina säteilevät silmänsä tutkivat miehen kasvoja ja kulkevat viimein tämän leveään rintaan, kapeiden sormien silittäessä miehen kämmenpohjaa. Nainen nielaisee äkillisen, hallitsemattoman palan kurkustaan. Miten niin suuri ja voimakas mies saattoikin olla niin hellä? Tuleva käskynhaltija oli aina ollut kohtelias ja omalla hiljaisella tavallaan huomaavainenkin, mutta vasta tuoreen avioparin jäätyä kahden oli tämä päästänyt esiin vaivihkaisissa katseissaan asuneen kaipauksen ja pidellyt nuorta vaimoaan -varovasti, niin kuin tämä särkyisi pienimmästäkin tuulenhenkäyksestä.

Vasta hääyö oli todella tutustuttanut avioparin toisiinsa, näyttänyt mitään salailematta naisen haavoittuvaisen rakkaudenkaipuun ja repinyt syrjään mieheen koteloituneen yksinäisyyden. Niin he olivat arasti hapuilleet toisiaan kohti, kunnes yön pitkät tunnit olivat vapauttaneet heihin kätketyn intohimon ja näyttänyt heidät toisilleen todellisina, paljaina, kaiken rakkauden arvoisina.

Vaikka Finduilas olikin joskus tuntenut itsensä vain lapseksi miehen totisten silmien edessä, oli hän myös oppinut luottamaan Denethoriin sekä siihen sanattomaan turvaan, jota tämän vakaat hartiat ja hienojuonteiset kasvot tarjosivat. Kaikkien kauniiden naisten joukosta tuleva käskynhaltija oli ottanut vaimokseen hänet, rannikon tyttären. Miehen rinnalla nainen tuntee olonsa lämpimäksi ja turvalliseksi, niin kuin ei mikään paha voisi häntä miehen läsnäollessa vahingoittaa. Tästä hän tuntee miehensä, omansa, tietäen että Denethorin luo hän on tullut kotiin.

"Kiitos", nainen kuiskaa äkkiä miehelleen.

"Kiitos mistä?" tuleva käskynhaltija kysyy päätään kallistaen. Miehen tavallisesti vakavina

hehkuvat silmät ovat levolliset, huvittuneetkin.

"Kaikesta", nainen hymyilee rakastavasti, "Tästä", hän sanoo kurkottaen nopeasti suutelemaan miestä, "ja tästä", hän lisää painaen kätensä ujosti miehen paljaalle rinnalle.

Hetkessä Denethorin kasvoille leviää valoisa hymy, joka saa hänen tummat silmänsä tuikehtimaan niin kuin ei koskaan ennen.

Mies nostaa kätensä ja kuljettaa etusormeaan pitkin naisen poskea, huulten suloista kaarta, kokeilee tummien ripsien pehmeää kutinaa. Viimein hän painaa huulensa vasten naisen sileää otsaa; sillä tämä on ainoa nainen, jota mies koskaan tahtoisi rakastaa.

"Minun vaimoni", Denethor sanoo karheasti, äänellä joka on niin kylläinen tunteista, että Finduilasin täytyy painaa katseensa estääkseen liikutustaan näkymästä.

Äkillisen kömpelösti mies vetää naisen itseään vasten ja pitelee tätä niin rakastavasti kuin osaa, painaen kasvonsa vasten naisen tummia suortuvia. Pienen ikuisuuden he kaksi vain hengittävät toisiaan, nauttivat sanattomina toistensa läheisyydestä ja unohtavat kaiken muun; sillä tämä hetki on liian harvinainen hukattavaksi.

Aamun vaihtuessa varhaiseksi päiväksi Finduilas tietää: juuri tästä sylistä hän tahtoo herätä jokaisena loppuelämänsä aamuna.

A/N: Vaikka Denethor oli vaimoaan huomattavasti vanhempi niin kuvittelen itse sen olleen ainakin alussa hiukan kömpelö ja epävarma vaimonsa suhteen.


End file.
